


Jesse no saques el biberón del carrito

by Aexa15BB



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby! Jesse, Momento Gracioso, Other, Papá! Jack y Gabe, Primera Publicación, Realmente Paso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: Gabe, Jesse y Jack van una plaza a comer... ¡HAY UN TRENECITO!





	Jesse no saques el biberón del carrito

Se suponía que solo iban a la plaza para comer, no para jugar.

— Jesse, come o no iremos al Tren — advierte Gabriel mientras come sus flautas doradas.  
— Tren — dice Jesse golpeando la mesa.  
— No hay tren si no comer Vaquero — dice Jack llevándose su hamburguesa a la boca.  
Jesse no duda y empezar a comer su desayuno de Carl jr. ((No al Mcdonnal))  
— Siento que Jesse te hace más caso a ti que a mi — menciona Gabriel, con un toque de ofendido.  
— Deja caer Gabe — dice Jack restando importancia al tema, Gabriel lo mira como si dijiera "por esta vez".  
Siguen comiendo.  
En cuanto Jesse termina su desayuno empieza a decir "¡Tren!" golpeando la mesa, se calma con unas miradas de sus padres, pero eso si sigue remolinándose en la silla con ansias. Jack solo ríe ante esta reacción.  
Ya con la comida acabada, Jack levanta Jesse de la silla mientras Gabriel tira la basura.  
— Titi, Titi — exige prácticamente Gabriel.  
— ¿Enserio Jess? acabas de comer — dice Jack, mientras saca un biberón de una bolsa con todo lo de Jesse.  
— ¡Titi! —.  
Jack le da el biberón a Jesse y luego caminan al tren, sabiendo que Gabriel lo seguira después. Ubica el lugar donde pagas para subir al tren, Jesse celebra sonriendo, pero sin alejar su boca del biberón.

Después de que Jack pago, los 3 subieron al trenecito. Jesse miro a los lados del tren y saca el biberón de su boca para colgarlo por fuera.  
— Jesse no hagas eso — dice Grabiel.  
Jesse no hace caso y sigue balanceando el biberón.  
— Jess, no iremos por el si se cae — advierte Jack.  
Y sin hacer caso, como quien dice...  
La mamila se cayo.  
— Jess te lo advertimos — dice Jack, pero Jess parece apunto de llorar — oh no, — Dice Jack y voltea la cabeza donde se cayo, aun no están lejos — Gabe Baja y ve por el biberón rápido —.  
— ¿y yo por que? — dice Gabriel mirando el biberón tirado.  
— Gabe baja ya, hombre — repite Jack abriendo la puerta del puesto.  
Gabriel suspira molesto y brinca fuera, corriendo a por el biberón. Lo toma y corre de vuelta al puesto, complicándose el subir.  
— vamos Gabe — motiva Jack.  
— Vamo Pa — dice Jesse.

Al final, Jack le dice al conductor se detenga y Gabriel se sube para el resto del curso.  
— Como se te caiga el biberón Jesse Reyes Morrison no ire por el — dice Gabriel aun respirando difícilmente.  
Jack solo se ríe.


End file.
